Codename: Tamer King
by Bardic Knowledge
Summary: One day, Josie found a bunch of eggs sitting in her computer room. And when they hatched, she met her first Digimon. Now she has to struggle with keeping them hidden from DATS and her grandfather, while they do their best to cause havoc!


Codename: Tamer King

A/N: This story idea sprung from when I first got the Digimon Story (Digimon World DS to dub-fans) game. Originally I was going to start with a battle between the Odaiba Chosen (Dub-Translation: Digidestined group with Davis and Ken) and all seven of the Demon Lords. They're losing horribly (after all, Demon/Daemon is the _weakest_ Demon Lord and all they could do was seal him away) When a fog bank erupts in the middle of the battle and six child/rookie level Digimon, accompanied by a single person, come out and chase the Demon Lords away.

Then I decided to scrap that and fuse Digimon Story with Digimon Savers a bit. You'll see what I mean when you read it. I've kept you too long with just this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the copyrights of Digimon, I'm just obsessed with it.

Chapter One: What Weird-Looking Eggs...

Yushima Josie sighed as she sat at her computer, annoyed at all the junk mail that had recently flooded her Inbox. _'Dammit, how the hell do these idiots get my e-mail address? And I was doing so well in not getting any junk, too.'_ She sighed again as her latest mass delete command had erased the last traces of the junk.

She then finished up her report for school, having only taken a break to purge her e-mail, and printed it out. She turned off the monitor of her computer and put the assignment in her bag. She thanked her lucky stars that the day after tomorrow was the start of summer vacation. Hopefully the teachers wouldn't assign them any lame summer homework like a vacation diary or something.

After ensuring that she would be able to just grab her bag and go, as she usually did school-day mornings, she started making herself something to eat. Unfortunately for her, it looked like she'd have to go shopping tomorrow after school and her part-time job. Unknown to most of her classmates, Josie lived by herself, though technically her grandfather was supposed to be her guardian. Her grandfather, unfortunately, had a job that took him away for long periods of time, and whenever he came back he usually had the smell of cooked fish on him. She didn't even like fish.

She finished up dinner and washed her dishes right away, because otherwise she would never get around to washing them and they'd pile up until she couldn't see the sink. She got ready for bed, and decided she couldn't wait until tomorrow. Hopefully that Masaru kid wouldn't be too rambunctious about school being out.

As she slept, the monitor of her computer turned itself back on, and a strange picture appeared on it. It appeared to be some sort of golden circle, divided into an outer ring and a spinning, smaller circle, covered in what appeared to be circuitry. The smaller circle had stopped spinning and a small crack appeared down the middle before the monitor turned off again.

The next morning, Josie performed her usual routine: shower, dress, make portable breakfast, grab bag, and head for school. Along the way she met up with her friends, most of whom had made plans to go somewhere for most of vacation. She wished she could go, but she had to keep her job so that she could keep her apartment stocked, as her grandfather routinely sent checks to keep the apartment paid for. As predicted, Daimon Masaru, the class trouble-maker, had made a huge commotion about finally being able to leave school for summer.

It was nearly evening by the time she made it home, arms laden with fresh groceries, and completely unaware of the fact that her computer monitor had switched on five more times during the day, the smaller circle opening slightly wider each time. After setting her shopping bags on the counter, she tossed her school bag in her room, not to be disturbed for another forty days. She had almost finished putting the new food away when she heard the sound of her computer monitor turning on.

Suspecting a possible intruder, she pulled a small pistol from under one of the kitchen drawers. It wasn't a normal pistol, though she had a license to use one (one benefit of having a former detective for a guardian). This was loaded with tranquillizer darts potentially strong enough to knock out a grown man for five hours in five seconds. She snuck towards the noise, moving as silently as she could, but when she aimed her pistol into the computer room, there was no one there.

But what was on the screen transfixed her. The smaller circle had just finished spinning and was splitting open, revealing a dark area behind it. And for the first time, the circle completely turned black. Static spewed forth from her speakers, causing her to flinch. Her trigger finger moved just enough that the pistol fired with a quiet "fwip" noise and out of all one-hundred and five keys on the keyboard, the dart hit the "enter" key. The static cut out, and the golden ring filled with darkness seemed to rise out of the computer. She backed away, pistol lowered, but ready, when out of the black fell six eggs. Eggs about the size of Josie's head, and coloured very strangely, but obviously eggs.

She walked close and examined them, tapping one lightly with her gun, before she backed against the wall and sat down heavily on the floor. "Okay. There's probably an excellent explanation for this," she reasoned to herself. "When the static startled me, the dart ricocheted off the chair and hit me in the foot. And since I would be unconscious, I'm dreaming." Then she decided to try the tried and true method of determining if she was dreaming: she pinched herself. In a rather tender spot.

After recovering from the brief, yet powerful, bout of pain she figured that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't dreaming and six giant eggs just came out of her computer screen. Which, now that she looked, was shut off again. She picked up an egg, this one was white with light pink areas, to examine it even closer, and felt all over the unnaturally smooth surface. And then, the egg cracked.

Suitably for the situation, she freaked out, and the egg, through another strange miracle, landed safely on her padded office chair. The egg continued cracking open, until it shattered, leaving behind what she could safely describe as a jellyfish with an eye looking straight at her. The clincher was to come seconds later, when a deep, cheerful voice called from the thing, causing her to faint.

"Hello!"

By the time Josie had woken up, night had fallen and her stomach was grumbling. The little jellyfish thing was gone, but there were still five eggs sitting by her computer. "And there goes my hopes that all of this was a dream," she sighed. "But I could have sworn it was six eggs." She got up to look for the shards of the egg that she inadvertently hatched, but there were none to be found.

But as she headed out the door, she heard the voice again, "You're awake! I was worried that something bad had happened. Are you okay?"

She looked down at her feet, where the little jellyfish had somehow managed to drag in a large side of ham that she hadn't gotten around to putting away before. "I-I'm fine, but what are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

"I'm a Kuramon," it said. "Though I don't know how I knew that."

Josie squatted down in front of the Kuramon, habitually tucking her skirt behind her knees, before asking about the ham.

"I heard your stomach grumble while you were out, and thought you might be hungry. I'm kinda hungry too." The skin directly under the Kuramon's one eye turned slightly red as he said the last part, making Josie giggle.

"Well you just hatched from your egg, I think you would be. Here, let me cook us something." She picked up the ham and the Kuramon, and she was surprised to find that he wasn't slimy like she thought he was, but warm and slightly furry. As she made a couple grilled ham-and-cheese sandwiches, she talked to the Kuramon about what he did know, and at the same time, Kuramon asked her questions about herself. They had just finished eating when a cracking sound was heard from the computer room. She dashed in, followed by the Kuramon at a slightly slower pace, to see another egg, this one black with purple dashes on it, was hatching.

The moment seemed oddly magical, as the egg was bathed in moonlight. And when it broke open at last, there was a little ball covered in black hair sitting there. On top of it were two smaller balls of black fluff and two bright yellow eyes looked up at her. She kneeled down and was about to cup it in her hands when it bit her, its mouth just below the eyes and all but invisible when closed. Right after that, the Kuramon practically flew over to it and rammed it, knocking it out of the moonlight.

"Don't you hurt her again," he reprimanded, with a cold voice.

The new thing shook his head (well, whole body really, since it was just a head) and said, "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright, I guess. I was more shocked than hurt," Josie replied. "So, what are you?"

"I think I'm a Botamon," he replied. His voice was oddly deep for such a small creature, but was still filled with innocence.

"Yes, you are a Botamon," confirmed the Kuramon. "Why were you so unsure?"

"I don't know... I'm just so confused."

"Join the club," Josie muttered. "I still don't know how you guys came out of my computer like that, but I'll take care of you." The two creatures smiled, though it was only by their eyes that she was able to tell. "Anyway, it's kinda late and I think I'll head to sleep. I know you just hatched and all, but maybe you should sleep, too."

"Very well. Good night," said the Kuramon, echoed by the Botamon right after. She smiled at them and thought as she went to bed, _'Maybe I should come up with names for them other than their species. I know I wouldn't want to be called "human" all the time...'_

The next morning, Josie woke up to find that the little guys had decided to fall asleep on the foot of her bed, leaning on each other. It was also kind of funny, and weird (but more funny), to see a bubble like those seen in anime was coming from each of them, and it was made even funnier by the fact that as one bubble got smaller, the other got bigger. She giggled quietly and slid out of bed softly as she could to let them keep sleeping as she went to take a shower.

She was just finishing the rinse of her shoulder-length auburn hair when she heard the Kuramon ask, "What are you doing?"

She froze and looked at the bathroom floor, where both the Kuramon and the Botamon were sitting staring up at her curiously. _'Crap, I'm so used to living alone I forgot to shut the door!'_

"I'm taking a shower," she said with surprising calm. "It's something people do to keep themselves clean and usually it's a very private thing."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Digimon don't do that sort of thing. Usually we bathe in streams," the Kuramon's one eye blinked. "How did I know that?"

As Josie was done with the shower anyway, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before grabbing another and drying her hair. "I have another question. What's a Digimon?"

"It's short for Digital Monster," replied the Botamon. "It's what both of us are, and what's in the Digi-eggs in the computer room."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something. I decided I was going to give you guys names so that I wasn't calling you by your species name all the time." She started for her bedroom to start getting dressed, though she put on her underwear before she took off the towel, instead of just throwing off the towel like she used to. "Botamon, I've decided I'm going to call you Sa'i'x, because you're pretty nice most of the time, but when in moonlight like last night you kinda go berserk." Sa'i'x blushed lightly through his dark fur. "And for Kuramon I'm calling you Xemnas. Since you're the oldest you're going to be the leader, and I think I'm going for theme naming for all you guys." Xemnas' eye curved up in a smile.

And, almost on cue, another cracking noise issued from the computer room. All three of them hurried over and this time the egg was reddish with white diamond shapes on it. The resulting Digimon was a white version of Sa'i'x with blue eyes, which was apparently called a Yukimi Botamon. He seemed to enjoy messing around with them, as he took several minutes just to say his species, and he pouted when Xemnas just blurted it out, telling him he was no fun. That, coupled with the diamonds that were on his egg, prompted Josie to call him Luxord.

Josie had Saturdays and Sundays off from her part-time job, and thankfully this was Saturday, allowing her to stay with her new Digimon. Also, over the course of the day, the rest of the eggs hatched, and from the green one streaked with brown came a green slime-like Digimon called Babumon that got her and the others doing things for it without them realizing. Zexion was the name granted him (Luxord got his revenge by pranking Zexion on one of his requests). From a grey and brown egg emerged a smoke-like Digimon, Mokumon, who was very quiet and rather wise, which surprised everyone since he had just hatched. He was called Lexaeus.

Finally, just before the end of the day, the plain blue one hatched into a white tear-drop shaped Digimon, though his eyes were on the wider end of the tear-drop and he had antennae. He was also the only one to have hatched with hands. He was a Pichimon, and he was a bit of a coward. That and his love for water (discovered when she gave all six a bath at the same time in her sink) made his name Demyx.

It was late that evening, when everyone was having supper, when Xemnas started glowing. "Kuramon evolve to... Tsumemon!" he cried as he glowed. When the glow subsided he had now become a blue, furry hand with a eye on the back and two antennae where the wrist would have been.

"Um, what was that?" Josie asked in surprise.

"He evolved," answered Lexaeus, pausing in his meal. "When Digimon grow old enough or get enough fighting experience they evolve into higher forms."

Xemnas nodded and added, "There are six levels of evolution, not counting the egg. Baby One and Two, with Baby One being freshly hatched, then Child, Adult, Perfection, and the rare-and-very-hard-to-get-to Ultimate level."

"So I can expect all of you to evolve like this eventually?" she asked. When they all replied positively, she sighed. "Well, hopefully someone will evolve hands and feet soon so that you can take care of yourselves when I head to work Monday."

Thankfully, by Sunday evening, everyone had evolved, Sa'i'x to a larger pink head with long floppy ears called Koromon, Luxord to a brown and white head with a horn, Tsunomon, Zexion became a cat-like head with grey and blue striped fur and a tail, with a metal cap on, called Kapurimon. Lexaeus evolved into a small floating fireball with hands, bright blue eyes, and a mouth that looked like it had been sown shut, called Petit Meramon (who could thankfully control the heat of his body so that it wouldn't burn everything he touched), and lastly, Demyx became a floating seal without hind legs called Pukamon.

She had been teaching everyone how to cook, especially Demyx and Lexaeus with their ability to float, and how to use the microwave. She also let them all (at least try) to play her video games, and would watch her playing them. They offered up encouragement and advice at times, like when she was stuck on beating the Hades Paradox Cup in Kingdom Hearts II, the only thing in her way of 100 percent completion in Normal difficulty. They all were interested in their namesakes, Xemnas deciding he'd try to act more like the original, though not as evil, while Demyx swore he'd be less like his counterpart.

Before leaving for work the next day, Josie made sure that they knew how to get a hold of her in case of an emergency, and clarified that one of them evolving didn't count as an emergency, unless they became bigger than the apartment. Of course, one shouldn't leave two-day old Digimon, no matter how intelligent they seem, alone. There being six made it even worse.

Omake: The original idea (sorta).

"Fools," laughed Demon. "You barely managed to seal me away in the Dark World the first time we met. Now you face all seven Demon Lords."

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was on his hands and knees, in horrible shape. The rest of the Chosen's Digimon were bounced all the way back to Baby One level and everything seemed hopeless. A fog rose from the ground, spreading faster than any fog should be able to, and from it came a voice. A girl's voice.

"Really? We've beaten all seven Demon Lords before, back in my Digital World. Isn't that right, Xemnas?"

"It was surprisingly easy," replied a deep, calm voice.

"I wonder if these ones would care to play a game with us," added a smug voice, with a British accent.

"Why don't we find out?" agreed a sly voice. "Darkness Gear!"

A gear flew out of the fog and slammed Demon right in the chest, sending him flying. Barbamon waved his hands and the fog cleared revealing the girl who had spoken and six Child Digimon. A black Agumon, a Keramon, a Betamon, a Hagurumon, a Bakumon, and an imp-like Digimon they'd never seen before.

"Attack!" cried the black version of Agumon, and they each launched their attacks, the unknown one using something called Eye of Nightmare, beams coming out of his hands. The attacks miraculously beat back the Demon Lords, though they did not retreat, unwilling to lose to Child-level Digimon.

"Wow," said the girl. "You guys are even more stubborn than the ones we beat up before." She held up a strange rectangular Digivice the Chosen had never seen before. She tossed it up into the air and her hands suddenly glowed with white light, crying out "Digisoul Charge!" as she caught it between both hands, covering a spot on each side where light seemed to come from.

The Digimon all evolved, the black Agumon became a bluish-grey-skinned Greymon, Keramon to a strangely shaped Digimon with tentacles called Chrysalimon, Betamon to Seadramon, Hagurumon became a weird robot like Digimon with cardboard taped on it, making it look something like Omegamon, called Omekamon, the Bakumon turned into a DarkTyranomon, and the strange Digimon, apparently called Dracmon, evolved into a wolf-like Digimon called Sangloupmon. They continued attacking and the Demon Lords retreated, vowing revenge.

"Who are you?" asked Taichi, the first to recover from the ordeal.

"I am known by the codename, Tamer King," she replied, when a walkie talkie on her belt crackled to life.

"Yo, Josie, how are things going over there?" Tamer King sighed in frustration before picking up the device.

"Street Brawler, how many times have I asked you to use our codenames?"

"You know he won't listen, I've reminded him several times myself," replied another voice.

"He just has no sense of protocol, eh Rich Boy?" chuckled Josie.

A/N: That's somewhat what my original idea was going to be for this story, and I might have to change the title for this one (anyone get a good idea, let me know). And I know she seemed to accept the appearance of Digimon a little too quickly, but there are some people who would adapt to strangeness pretty darn quick. Usually they're the ones who never really grew up. This story starts the summer vacation before Masaru meets Agumon. There will be more of a crossover with Digimon Story in that some items (healing and whatnot) will be used. I just have to figure out how she gets them.

Well, tell me what you think, and I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP.


End file.
